


晓中心：大纲文合集

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abortion, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Rape, Sadism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 一些被记录下的多角关系文章大纲合集 独立成篇但非独立小说晓成员中心向，CP包含但不仅限于晓内部
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 此时此刻

##

飞段在16岁加入晓之前还没有分化，怎么看也不像会分化成OMEGA的感觉，于是被分配给83岁的ALPHA角都。

角都因为是不死之身有生理需求，每半个月会空出一天任务时间去歌舞伎町找妓女，飞段发现自己居然分化成为Omega（怎么看都是Omega吧这么M体质），接收到邪神大人的指示，如果不找同样拥有不死体质的对象生下一个孩子的话，会被Omega发热期永久缠身。

虽然忍者世界里不死之身体质的人绝对不止他们两个，但是就近考虑就是角都了，但是角都跟他的关系只是他一次次烦到角都，角都上上下下不止杀了他十次了，怎么想角都都不可能愿意跟他生孩子。

飞段决定用特殊方法完成目标，先跑去找蝎问有没有能迷晕角都神经的药水，被蝎无语着轰出来；去找鼬，在飞段一段杂七杂八总之没说到重点的演说后，宇智波沉默了片刻直切主题。

“你分化成为OMEGA了是吗。”

“....”（这家伙为什么会知道啊）

以为找鼬这种没有感情的人会没效果，但是鼬居然同意了在下次会议时帮他对角都施加幻术（因为回了一趟木叶的鼬刚刚得知他弟有可能分化为OMEGA准备在几百个备用方案里先拿角都飞段来练手）。

飞段在角都前去歌舞伎町之前杀了角都目标的花魁，中了幻术的角都果然没有发现自己指定的花魁的异样，两人发生了关系。

在一次任务结束后的野外，得到了孩子的飞段跟角都摊牌自己是Omega，而且已经跟APLHA发生关系有了孩子，角都蜜汁不爽，又杀了飞段几次，只说没想到你是下贱的雌兽，又把鲜血淋漓的飞段推倒，说既然如此，我以后也不必再去找女人了吧。

飞段懵逼，难以想象角都居然想跟他发生关系，那他之前那些努力不是白做了吗，角都说你别误会，在外本来就危险，既然有湿润的洞就在身边，何乐不为，反正你不会死，你肚子里的杂种估计也是一样吧，于是按着飞段做了。

角都在做爱期间问飞段孩子是从哪里来的，飞段随口说了上个任务地点雾隐村，角都不爽又直接把飞段扎穿了。

飞段痛得大笑，却被角都以为是在嘲讽，角都问飞段，如果挖出你肚子里的孩子，他还能活下来吗？飞段恐怖的看着角都，还没来得及说不要，角都直接割开他的肚子，把生殖腔整个挖出来扔到地上。飞段脸色惨白，角都继续抱着飞段做到射进他肚子里，说一个孩子而已，如果我射进你身体里，是不是怀的就是我的孩子了？

飞段失血晕过去，醒来时角都已经离开了。

飞段不知道时间已经过了多久，他全身变成了黑色，爬过去把生殖腔放回自己腹中，生殖腔重新连接血管长回他的体内，当组织重新长好愈合的那一刻起他却感到剧烈的疼痛，他可以重新愈合自己的器官，但胎儿脱离母体太久，已经死去了。

飞段疼得精神恍惚，可他生来热爱疼痛，角都没有回来，飞段独自前往蝎的据点，蝎看他全身是血的样子有点懵逼，飞段弯腰捂着肚子，说有堕胎药吗？

蝎懵逼，飞段当着蝎的面昏迷过去。

醒来时蝎已经为他完成了开膛手术，在缝合，看到飞段醒来以后针线一扔，说你自己愈合吧我不给你缝合了，飞段晕乎乎的，听见蝎问他孩子是角都的？

“角都怎么对男人感兴趣了？”

“...是邪神大人的指示。”

飞段忽然觉得很累，不想对蝎多说什么。

佩恩要开会，飞段已经几天没有看到角都了，两人小组只是各自的做着任务，但角都的投影出现在飞段身边，对于两人异常的分开行动貌似佩恩并没有察觉。

鼬站在对面，用写轮眼观察着飞段和角都二人。

会议结束，飞段在角都的成像消失之前问他在哪里，角都没有理睬他只是成像离开，飞段被鼬叫住，所以你失败了？

“...不知道。”

飞段也不知道角都对他的态度到底是怎么回事，他早就习惯角都一次一次的杀他了，但是被挖出内脏的恐惧居然让他有些瑟缩，鼬没有义务再关心他们小组的事，也离开了。

飞段前往歌舞伎町找角都，看到迎面走来长得很像角都的年轻人，十分诧异，上前一如既往跟他搭讪，对方却被他吓跑了，而飞段在那一刻感受到这个人的查克拉只是普通人。

飞段继续走着，撞开一家风俗店门直接把跟角都翻云覆雨中的妓女一刀杀了，角都不高兴的推掉身上妓女的尸体，扯着飞段说我做到一半，既然你来了那就你吧。

飞段很不满，什么叫既然我来了，但事实他很喜欢跟角都做爱，从第一次开始就上瘾了，就像他被角都杀一样，自己的鲜血因为角都而浸染的感受让他眩晕，角都摘掉口罩把飞段的嘴角咬出血，飞段爽到呜呜大哭。

角都做到一半停下来，突然说了句杂种没了啊，然后继续做。

"是啊..." 飞段在考虑要不要把邪神大人的指示告诉角都，下一句角都说那就怀我的吧。

飞段：？？？

角都把飞段操来操去，把精液都灌到他的屁股里，飞段爽得满脸口水，嘴上不依不饶说下次让我操，不然我就再弄掉你一个心脏，角都冷笑，扇了他一巴掌。

角都好像真的对飞段是不是会怀上他的孩子很殷切，小组任务里也不杀飞段了，反而在任务里护着他，飞段懵逼，角都有这么想要一个自己的孩子吗，但他干脆不问，乐得清闲。

但是不管角都再拉着他怎么做，飞段始终没有再怀上角都的孩子，角都做到恼火，又对飞段又刺又打，说你是不想怀我的孩子所以才这样吧？怀上杂种的时候不是挺快的吗，飞段也不知道怎么回事，请示邪神大人以后得知，因为那个该生下的孩子已经死去了，所以飞段无法再解除OMGEA的发热期。

飞段蒙了很久，又问邪神大人，那他还可以给角都生孩子吗。

邪神没有再回答他。

飞段觉得角都虽然不说，好像很想要一个自己的孩子，飞段重新回了一趟歌舞伎町，找到了上次见到的那个很像角都的年轻人，意识到这果然是角都的后代，也许是二十几年前他同这里妓女生下的孩子，他却不知道，而且根据角都多年的花巷生涯，这样的孩子一定不止一个。

飞段回去找角都，说你不必执着于让我生孩子了，我已经找到你的孩子了，你不是很想要一个自己的后代吗？

角都又扎了飞段几刀，因为他觉得飞段的话让他觉得很恼火，但又不知道具体让他恼火在哪里，得知自己有后代这件事之前也是猜测，但从飞段口中说出来，总有些让人诧异。

角都跟着飞段去见了自己的孩子，飞段看出角都冷淡下的高兴，问角都要不要认亲，角都拒绝了。

角都跟飞段重新回到一起做任务的关系，不同的是角都有生理需求直接去找飞段解决，再也没有去歌舞伎町，但不知道为什么飞段一直没有怀上他的孩子。

角都不高兴的边做边说我果然不喜欢男人，飞段踹他，说那你就从我身上滚下去。

角都直到91岁都不知道，他跟飞段曾经是有过一个孩子的。

END.


	2. Because of  You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 止鼬卧底AU ABO，含带卡，佐鼬亲情向

人设同原作向：天才穷小子（A） X 名门大公子（B） 积极吊车尾（A）X 懒散天才（A）

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

止鼬从小青梅竹马，虽然身份差距但是相互之间能力相当且相互理解，共同的目标都是守护火之国的和平，可以说从小就是灵魂伴侣关系，鼬的家族是宇智波一族的名门，长大后鼬放弃了父亲也是族长富岳为他选择的离开火之国外派的道路而跟同止水一起进入警察学院，在学院期间两个人正式交往并且都表现出色不分伯仲。

此时火之国暗部首领团藏秘密来到警察学院秘密挑选潜入恐怖组织晓的卧底，原本上司卡卡西推荐谨慎的鼬，但先一步得知消息的止水自告奋勇代替鼬前去，但止水知道自己一去也许多年也许不能保证回到鼬身边，也知道鼬跟自己的交往，追赶自己的脚步，止水决定让鼬放下他。

在实习任务与晓的火并中，止水为了保护鼬坠下山崖并且找不到遗体，鼬痛苦自责止水因自己而死，而这时候鼬却发现自己怀孕了，Beta受孕几率很低所以他跟止水都没有做防护措施，鼬惊喜这是止水留给他的，但富岳得知后认为鼬未婚先育是家门之耻不能留下这个孩子，鼬跟富岳第一次直接爆发冲突，在佐助的挽留下鼬依然搬出了家，决定把孩子生下来，但最终还是因为鼬的痛苦和虚弱失去了孩子。

鼬变得更加沉默寡言看不出情绪，为了止水和孩子报仇鼬成功进入暗部，发誓要覆灭晓组织，最后鼬在五年后得到了暗部的命令，与之前一任间谍失去联络，于是派鼬进去晓组织成为新的卧底。鼬进入晓组织后却见到了活生生的止水，鼬难以置信但在组织成员面前无法流露，鼬记得十二岁时他同止水一起回家，止水背着他告诉他“我绝对不会背叛你，这点毋庸置疑”，而现在出现在这里的止水却告诉鼬自己的痛苦却只是被止水欺骗罢了。

找到独处时间后鼬质问止水是否为间谍，却被止水否认，止水却说自己从一开始就只是在骗取鼬的信任，因为实际上他才是晓组织的大BOSS，当年假死也不过是想抛弃鼬没想到鼬如此傻得天真，鼬黯然，没有告诉止水孩子的事，只是说既然你已经是敌人了，我会为了和平让你死去，止水。

实际上止水在进入晓组织后就一直从事寻找情报并发送给暗部，直到止水看到了晓组织头目摘下面具的样子，那居然是他们宇智波一族，跟宇智波富岳一家关系亲近的宇智波带土，带土告诉了止水一个真相，火之国实际上忌惮于宇智波一族的实力而对宇智波多年压迫，暗部团藏是幕后主使也是真凶，而宇智波带土跟宇智波富岳乃至整个宇智波一族实际上都有联系，富岳作为族长是带土背后的支撑者，晓的存在本质是对暗部的威慑，而根本目的是为了形成宇智波跟火之国大抵势均力敌的局面，晓只是一个名义上的雇佣兵团实质为宇智波自卫队，止水跟鼬都多年生活在谎言当中，被火之国欺骗而认为晓是一个恐怖组织。

团藏正是要利用宇智波来除掉宇智波，带土告诉止水一旦晓分崩离析，宇智波一族也将面临失去武装力量的极大危机，团藏必然起势歼灭宇智波，而在火之国的内战中外国将会入侵，由此新的大战才会展开，而这是与鼬与止水一直以来的目标截然相反的后果，带土问止水，愿意留在晓组织成为真正保护和平的一份子吗，世界需要绝对的威慑来维持和平，止水想了两天两夜，终于决定正式加入晓成为带土的左膀右臂。

然而，止水正是怕鼬接受不了自己所骄傲的家族却在私底下与鼬眼中的黑暗组织如此密切，止水愿意鼬只是认为自己一人欺骗了他，故而对鼬故作冷淡，鼬在冷静思考后依然不相信止水真正背叛了火之国而通过逻辑冷静思考明白止水很有可能是前任间谍而有难言之隐，鼬决定要跟止水重新沟通，但他不知道宇智波带土从一开始就知道了鼬是木叶的间谍，因为团藏跟带土的交易。

宇智波带土在告诉止水的所谓真相中说了一半的谎言，带土也欺骗了宇智波一族，他所带领的晓组织名义上的确是宇智波自卫武装，但实际上带土内心却不忠诚于宇智波而是憎恨着宇智波一族希望宇智波灭亡。带土是孤儿从小未获得宇智波一族的关爱，曾经也是警察学院的学生跟卡卡西是同期双壁，琳和卡卡西给予带土从小的温暖，带土明恋小队里的女孩琳，琳爱着卡卡西，然而一次任务中带土因救卡卡西而被掩埋，带土爬出来后却亲眼目睹琳在冲突中为救卡卡西而死，带土黑化，而团藏告诉他琳之所以会死是因为宇智波一族在私下运送军火黑户交易被警察发现，带土在木叶的身份已经“死了”，带土真正憎恨宇智波一族，与团藏交易，团藏早就想诛灭宇智波一族也调查到宇智波一族名门下的黑色交易但苦于没有把柄，带土决定帮助并游说煽动宇智波一族建立武装力量晓对抗火之国，从而事发能给宇智波一族直接扣上“叛乱”的罪名而一举歼灭。

带土认为自己恨透了卡卡西，认为琳的死他也有责任所以多年没有再去见他，但是他不知道卡卡西每一年每一月都在为他这个“火之国英雄”的墓碑上坟。

带土用药剂囚禁了急于想要跟止水互通联络的鼬，并且在此期间告诉了鼬另一个“真相”，宇智波决定叛乱，且宇智波一族一直都不是鼬所了解的那样光荣的一族，宇智波一直以来秘密的进行着多国黑色交易从而为自己的叛乱准备资金力量，宇智波一族的名门之基础根本不是荣耀，火之国多年期间秘密掌握了宇智波一族所进行的全部黑色交易，一旦军事冲突爆发晓组织也将会作为雇佣兵团帮助火之国全歼宇智波，而在此之后宇智波的真相也将会公布于世，宇智波多年的荣耀将会一夜坍塌。

宇智波鼬终于明白了为什么族长父亲富岳强烈要求自己跟佐助离开火之国外派进行长期任务，富岳要保证两个孩子的安全并且把两人完全择出这次叛乱。

然而团藏明白若亲手下达歼灭宇智波一族的命令将会给自己的政治生涯带来污点，火之国的统治也将会被人恐虑，最好的方法是让宇智波内部瓦解分裂，让宇智波消灭宇智波，从一开始鼬跟止水进入警察学院就是团藏的阴谋，带土表示自己站在团藏一面，而给鼬另一个选择，鼬暗杀宇智波一族的话，鼬从此背上叛徒的污名但可以选择一个人留下，而宇智波的真相也不会被公开，宇智波将会继续作为曾经存在的荣耀一族而流传于火之国。

带土告诉鼬，止水也得知了真相，他之所以疏远鼬是因为止水决定自己暗杀一族而留下鼬，他不希望鼬的余生因为自己痛苦，但现在他给鼬选择的机会，鼬得知了所谓“止水的想法”后沉默许久，告诉带土自己愿意代替止水做刽子手，但是出于带土的意料之外，鼬选择留下的人是佐助。

鼬不想让止水承担污名和成为刽子手，而佐助是天真无辜的，鼬无论如何无法下手杀死自己最爱的弟弟，但在此之前他必须得向止水求证带土口中所谓的真相，最后止水跟鼬在带土和晓严格的监视下终于秘密想见信息互通，止水跟鼬都得知了对方从带土口中所得到的完全相反的真相，止水告诉鼬自己其实多年潜伏晓组织期间并未完全信任带土，鼬知道自己在警察学院的上司卡卡西曾经跟带土是同期，潜回警察学院向卡卡西求证。

鼬告知了卡卡西带土还没有死，而是成为了晓的首领，卡卡西得知真相后跟着鼬回到晓组织要见带土，带土本不见人但得知卡卡西前来疯狂威胁要杀死害死琳的卡卡西，卡卡西说对不起，然后告知了带土当年真正的真相，当时真正的任务是琳被绑架，宇智波一族跟警察学院的他们并非冲突而是前去救琳，因为宇智波一族同样也是火之国的警备一族，带土愣住了，意识到自己多年恨错了人，同时才意识到自己被团藏利用了多年。

多年后卡卡西同带土终于一起回到木叶（火之国首都），带土终于意识到自己多年没有回到木叶的原因并不是憎恨卡卡西而是厌恶看着卡卡西和琳痛苦却无能为力的当年的自己，带土假借同团藏互通情报的理由叫出他逼问，团藏终于说出了当年的真相，一切都是团藏设计好的阴谋，绑架琳的人来自暗部直接由团藏指使，带土愤怒砍杀了团藏，而原本以为已经死去的团藏却在卡卡西回身时向他下手，带土为卡卡西挡住了枪弹，但弹药贯穿了带土的心脏。

在卡卡西怀中的带土握着卡卡西的手，笑着说这么多年，算是我对不起你了，卡卡西...

带土死去后晓组织自行解散，此时止鼬已经得知了全部真相，止水表示自己会跟鼬再次并肩作战阻止宇智波一族同火之国的冲突，鼬并没有说什么，只有鼬明白之前他回到族里的时候，已经知道叛乱无可避免，已经不是死去一个带土一个团藏这两个主使可以和平解决的了，富岳在叛乱前夕告知了鼬他早已知道的真相，让鼬离开，他和美琴已经把多年的积蓄转移到外国账户，可以让鼬跟佐助度过一生了，因为富岳也已经知道失去了晓的支援，这是一次必败的叛乱，但是他作为族长已经无法无视族人的群情激昂，就算是背上他作为族长背上叛乱首领的污名，他也愿意带领族人战斗。

鼬没有告诉止水但最终还是决定让自己来了结一族的命运，鼬给止水下了药后在睡着的止水耳边告诉他他们曾经有过一个孩子。

“我曾经发誓跟你并肩作战，但现在要食言了，你怨恨我也没有关系，止水，是我对不起你。”

鼬在离开前给止水留了信，里面详细的告知了他佐助的所在地，银行账户密码等生活必须，他希望止水不要告诉佐助任何真相，他知道止水也把佐助当做自己的小弟弟一样，两个人一定会好好扶持一起生活下去，而鼬在进行暗杀结束后将会成为罪人，并一并揽下刺杀团藏的罪名被火之国作为罪人处决。鼬想得万无一失，但他并不知道早就洞悉了他的想法的止水根本没有吃药也没有睡着。

鼬按计划暗杀了除佐助以外的所有族人，富岳美琴不愿同鼬相残选择自尽，流泪的鼬却被止水所伤昏迷，醒来后鼬在医院，作为宇智波屠杀案中的唯一幸存者，鼬看到电视报道中被当场击毙的S级叛徒，晓组织成员，屠族凶手，暗杀团藏的宇智波止水，而鼬的真相也被新一任暗部领袖卡卡西公开，鼬作为活下来的宇智波，晓组织卧底而成为木叶英雄。

医院的检查中发现鼬怀孕了，鼬不愿意说出孩子的父亲是谁，在火之国的盛名中离开了木叶，来到异国陪伴佐助并休养，两个宇智波一族的遗孤跟鼬的孩子一起在异国过着平淡的余生。

END.


	3. 洛丽塔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自来也忍法帐背景，ABO

##  
从小跟鼬青梅竹马的长大的止水，被默认为以后将要成为未来族长的伴侣，小小的佐助很讨厌总是抢走哥哥的止水，想要哥哥留在自己身边。  
看到鼬跟佐助的样子，止水产生了要好好守护这对家人的信念。  
佐助心中觉得是止水哥抢走了自己的哥哥，故意装病让哥哥在家里陪自己，鼬出去买药的时候佐助却第一次经历了热潮期，鼬担心佐助要止水过来看着佐助的同时，止水发现了佐助的异样，但已经迷迷糊糊的佐助却把止水当做自己的哥哥拥抱。  
止水不忍心让佐助太难受，给他咬了一口作为初次标记，被标记后的佐助稍微舒服点了就睡着了，回来的止水如实告诉了鼬情况，鼬表示理解并且很感谢止水的帮助。  
鼬很久才回来，是因为鼬在病院顺便拿了自己的检查报告，发现自己得了重病。  
鼬是相信止水，所以拜托如果以后自己不在佐助身边，止水一定要帮他保护好自己的Omega弟弟，止水答应了。  
醒来的佐助完全忘记了止水曾经标记过他的事，但作为有记忆的一方止水，他看到佐助的感情从单纯的对弟弟的宠爱渐渐有点异样，心里也觉得对不起小鼬。此时刚好有远程任务，止水离开了木叶中心到别国去做任务了。  
在那之前止水对鼬说回来就跟他结婚，鼬只是微笑着没有说话。  
分化成为OMGEA的佐助非常不甘心自己分化成Omega，不仅比不上身边的ALPHA鸣人，连父亲也总是无视他的努力，认为Omega的儿子以后无法成器，家里只有鼬依然对佐助保持着一如既往的关心爱护。  
为了追赶上ALPHA鸣人，超越鼬，佐助决定离开木叶去修行，他所知道最厉害的人是止水，所以他去到邻国找到了止水，止水本来就是为了躲开佐助，却没想到佐助居然来了，而且要拜他为师。  
止水想起鼬，无法拒绝佐助，于是把佐助留了下来。  
留在当地国家朝夕相处的三年，佐助总是无视自己的Omega身份，明明已经到青春期了更让人对他的美貌觊觎不已，佐助根本不把那些alpha放在眼里，但止水会默默的收拾掉胆敢对佐助心怀不轨的人，因为他答应了鼬要守护好佐助。  
（两人朝夕相处当然会产生各种暧昧拉，但是都没有越界，毕竟准姐夫跟小姨子嘛）  
第一次被比自己强的alpha保护的佐助对止水也微微产生异样的心情，但是为了变强这种心情很快被自己压下。  
两年没跟宇智波族联系的止佐却接到了鼬病重的消息，止佐赶回木叶，鼬已经病入膏肓，止水握着鼬的手，他用自己在外地任务的收入买了一枚戒指，慢慢戴在鼬枯槁的手上，泪如雨下。  
佐助站在一旁，痛苦的看着微笑的哥哥和流泪的止水。  
佐助跟止水留下来陪鼬在家里养病，鼬告诉止水自己死后不想让最疼爱的弟弟承担做宇智波族长的压力，希望止水能够帮他，因为Omega族长承受很多的压力，他希望宇智波止水能够成为族长，让弟弟继续做他梦想中的宇智波警卫队队长。  
止水惊呆了，他不知道鼬对他说这话是什么意思，鼬拉着止水的手说记得吗，当佐助第一次分化的时候，我就决定把他托付给你了，止水，你是我唯一信赖的人，我相信你能照顾好佐助。  
在父亲把自己叫去谈话的家庭对话里佐助非常诧异自己被许配给了止水，只是因为止水接下来还顺理成章的接管宇智波族，佐助想说自己可以承担当族长的压力，但富岳说这是鼬的希望，只有这样他才能安心，佐助再也不说话了。  
留着泪，佐助去找鼬，说哥哥你不需要为我这样，鼬说我知道，从小你其实就喜欢止水吧，然后鼬就把佐助的第一次标记是止水的事鼬告诉了他。  
佐助这才知道在异国修练的几年中为什么他只要一接近止水身体就会产生异样，就算吃抑制剂也克制不了。  
鼬死去了。  
办完葬礼以后的止水跟佐助迅速举办了婚礼，婚后止水出任宇智波族长，佐助也没有在家相夫教子而是继续做宇智波警卫队队长，两个人婚后一直都是分床睡，因为鼬的事而相互尴尬，佐助也一直吃抑制剂维持。  
直到后来佐助又热潮期，止水终于让他不再吃抑制剂，真的做了，然后佐助说你这也是为了让鼬安心吗，止水想回答是但是自己又愣住了，想起他们在异国的日日夜夜，所以他摇了摇头。  
佐助又问，如果我哥还活着，你会跟我结婚吗，止水斩钉截铁的摇头，佐助笑了，说我也是，然后第一次主动吻了一下止水的额头。  
END.


End file.
